


BBC Sherlock x K11 (wenn jemanden ein Titel einfällt immer her damit)

by SugerCat



Category: K11 - Kommissare im Einsatz, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drugs, Gen, Jealousy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leute aus Sherlock's Untergrundnetzwerk verschwinden einfach. Der Detektiv lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen und folgt der Spur nach Deutschland...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BBC Sherlock x K11 (wenn jemanden ein Titel einfällt immer her damit)

"Bist du völlig übergeschnappt!" Watson ging beinahe an die Decke. Was der Detektiv sich diesmal geleistet hatte, überspannte wirklich jeden Bogen. Sie sassen in Untersuchungshaft. Natürlich war das nichts neues. Lestrade hatte sie beide schon oft ein Nacht schmorren lassen. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. John konnte nur wieder den Kopf schütteln.

"Du könntest mir wenigstens sagen, was dich dazu gerungen hat?" Doch Sherlock machte gar keine Anstalten ihm zu antworten, geschweige denn ihm zu zuhören. Genervt fuhr der Doktor sich über seine müden Augen. Sie jagen einen Drogenhändler, der junge Frauen entführt und sie dann mit den Drogen in alle Herren Länder verschifft. Dieses mal waren sie auf einer ganz heiße Spur gelangt.  Doch der Detektiv musste unbedingt wieder das Genie raus hängen lassen. Was dazu führte das sie hier eingebuchtet wurden und die Beamten von dieser Dienststelle erst mal ihren Identität prüften.

"Nichts mit Undercover." Seufzend lies er sich neben den Lockenkopf auf das Zellenbett nieder.

"Was kann ich denn dafür wenn dieser Kerl so überreagiert?"

"Überreagiert? Sherlock was habe ich dir über das Direktsein gesagt?" Der Angesprochene schnaufte nur und drehte den Kopf weg.

"Sherlock?!"

"Ich deduziere nur nette Sachen laut." Der Detektiv rollte genervt die Augen. "Aber es war.."

"Nein Sherlock es ist nicht angebracht jemanden zu sagen er soll sich schützen wenn er sich mit Prostituierten trifft. Vor allem nicht wenn diese Person von der Polizei ist."

"Aber.." Wollte der schwarzhaarige einwerfen.

"Kein aber! Sollten wir heute wieder hier raus kommen, entschuldigst du dich bei dem Mann."

"Wenn es doch wahr.."

"Sherlock!" Abermals rollte der Detektiv mit den Augen.

"Na gut!" Beleidigt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Watson lehnte sich nach hinten an die Wand.

"Und jetzt gönn mir wenigstens ein paar Minuten Ruhe. War immer hin ein langer Tag." Das Genie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er verstand nicht wie sein Mitgefangener  in solchen Momenten ans Ausruhen denken kann. Schließlich gab es für ihn so viel zum ausprobieren.

"Bevor ich es vergesse Sherlock. Du wirst nicht versuchen auszubrechen verstanden!" Wieder war ein Schnaufer von dem anderen zu hören. "Ok."

Einige Zeit verging bis es dem Detektiv, der die ganze Zeit mit den Fingern auf seinen Knien herum trommelte zu viel wurde.

"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" Er sprang hoch.

"John mach was!" Sein Zellengenosse rieb sich kurz die müden Augen. "Was denn?"

"Irgend etwas. Mir ist langweilig! Kann ich nicht doch.."

"Nein Sherlock kannst du nicht!"

"Aber das letzte mal da hatte es dir gefallen."

"Das letzte mal waren wir auch gegen unseren Willen eingesperrt."

"Wie nennst du das hier?"

"Sherlock du musstest den Beamten ja unbedingt ja auf die Palme bringen. Eigentlich hätte ich dich hier alleine schmorren lassen sollen." Der Doktor stand jetzt auf und streckte sich.

"Aber du hättest es allein wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer gemacht. Wir sind hier nicht in London. Also benimm dich etwas."

"Ja Mama." Sagte Sherlock etwas bissig und erntete dafür von seinen Kompagnon einen Schlag in den Arm.

Er wollte sich gerade darüber beklagen doch da wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen.

"So Leute. Wir haben das mal überprüft und anscheinend habt ihr die Wahrheit gesagt."

"Natürlich. Ich.." Doch Watson trat seinen vorschnellen Kollegen auf den Fuß und übernahm das Wort.

"Ja der Typ hier ist manchmal etwas vorschnell." Der Mann mit der Glatze zog nur kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Lasst uns am besten alles weitere oben im Büro klären." John nickte nur und Folgte dem Mann, dicht gefolgt von einem schmollenden Lockenkopf.

Im Büro des Kommissariats angekommen zogen sie schon die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Gerrit starrte den Lockenkopf giftig an. Doch Sherlock starrte genau so zurück.

Watson wollte die ganze Atmosphäre etwas beruhigen.

"Ich fürchte wir hatten alle einen schlechten Start. Also stellen wir uns offiziell noch mal vor. Ich bin John Watson." Jetzt zeigte er auf seinen schwarzhaarigen  Kollegen.

"Das ist Sherlock Holmes. Er ist der Detektiv."

"Consulting Detektiv." Warf Sherlock schroff ein und John rollte mit den Augen.

"Wenn ihr euch schon mit ganzen Namen vorstellt. Ich bin Alexandra Rietz. Das sind meine Kollegen Michael Naseband und der so grimmig schaut ist Gerrit Grass." Sie musste etwas schmunzeln weil Sherlock und Gerrit sie an die Kinder ihrer Nachbarin erinnerte. Denn die starrten sich auch immer so an, wenn sie sich stritten.

"Wie auch immer. Setzt euch erst mal. Das hier wird eine länger Geschichte. Herr Holmes und Dr. Watson" Der Blondschopf schaute Michael kurz verblüfft an hatte er doch nicht erwähnt das er Arzt war.

"Ja ich habe mir erlaubt ein bisschen zu recherchieren. Auf jeden Fall erzählen sie wie alles angefangen hatte." Also fing der Exsoldat die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Es wurden in ihrer Umgebung immer mehr Frauen vermisst. Doch Sherlock nahm das erst persönlich, als immer mehr Leute aus seinen Untergrundnetzwerk verschwanden. Also liehen sie sich einen Peilsender der neuesten Technologie von Mycroft aus. Seit er mit Sherlock zusammen in der Baker Street wohnte, musste er das Verb stehlen oft durch leihen ersetzen um sein Gewissen ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Den Sender schoben sie nach Holmes Ansicht der nächsten Vermissten unter. Die ersten Tage passierte nichts und dann plötzlich eine Ausreise. Sie hatten schon ein paar Sachen zusammengepackt oder vielmehr der Detektiv hatte das getan, weil er mit so etwas rechnete. Dann sind sie dem Mädchen bis in diese Stadt gefolgt, wo sie dann wegen Einbruchs und Beamtenbeleidigung festgenommen wurden.

"Er hat das nicht so gemeint. Sherlock ist manchmal sehr direkt." Watson hatte sich jetzt wieder zu Gerrit gedreht. Dieser seufzte nur sah ein das er wohl nicht drum herum kam.

"Ich war schon sauer als er das behauptet hatte. Aber ich habe meine Freundin gefragt und es stimmt." Jetzt sah er Sherlock neugierig an.

"Also? Woher haben sie das gewusst? Sie haben sie noch nicht mal ..." Doch bevor unser Besserwisser etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich John wieder ein.

"Also ich glaube wir sollten uns mit dem Dealer beschäftigen."

"Da hat er Recht. Also? Irgendwelche Ideen?" Warf die blonde Kommissarin nun ein.

"Dieses Anwesen vor dem standen hat bestimmt etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Leute zu tun. Das Ding steht mitten in der Pampa." Wechselte also Gerrit das Thema.

"Ja deswegen wollten wir ja auch nachsehen." Warf Sherlock ein wenig bissig ein.

"Hey wenn ihr nicht mitten in der Nacht bei den Leuten einbrechen würdet, dann hätten wir den Typen wahrscheinlich schon." Feuerte Gerrit genau so geladen zurück.

"Oh tut uns leid. Das nächste mal melden wir uns vorher an." Jetzt wurde der Lockenkopf deutlich lauter. John ging schnell wieder zwischen die Streithähne.

"Ich schlage vor jemand von uns sollte sich da mal umsehen."

"Der Doktor hat recht." Stimmte Naseband nickend zu.

"Aber mich und meinen Kollegen hier haben die ja gestern gesehen als wir wegen euch vor Ort waren. Denn Herrn Detektiv können wir auch vergessen. Ich mein sie sind bei denen eingestiegen. Das werden die bis heute nicht vergessen haben." Alle drei sahen jetzt den Exsoldaten und die blonde Kommissarin an.

"Einverstanden." Seufzte sie.

"Kommen sie schon Doktor Watson. Wird bestimmt lustig." Der Angesprochene seufzte auch geschlagen und lächelte sie dann schwach an.

"Was bleibt uns anderes übrig. Aber was ist das eigentlich für ein Anwesen?" Sherlock schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf.

"Also wirklich John? Wir standen vor ein paar Stunden davor. Ich mache mir wirklich sorgen um dein Gedächtnis." Das war dem Exsoldaten zu viel.

"Nein Sherlock, du warst davor. Mit deinem Giraffenkörper bist du einfach über den Zaun gehüpft. Es hätte sonst was hinter dem Metallblech auf dich warten können. Aber nein. Du bist ja Sherlock Holmes. Da kann kommen was will. Du überlebst einfach alles. Manchmal nervst das einfach!"John brüllte zwar nicht aber man merkte trotzdem das er wütend war. Die Kommissare tauschten ratlose Blicke aus.

"Na ja. Das restliche sollten wir morgen klären. Wenn wir ausgeschlafen sind. Wissen sie schon, wo sie bleiben sollen? Hier ist ein nettes Hotel gleich um die Ecke. Ich zeige ihnen den Weg." Wollte Michael die Stimmung mildern. Watson nickte ihm einverstanden entgegen. Egal was der Detektiv heute äußerte, es brachte ihm einfach auf die Palme. Dabei wollte er ihn nicht beleidigen. Waren sie doch Freunde. Er folgte also wieder dem Glatzköpfigen. Der Detektiv schlenderte nur wortlos hinter her.

"Seltsames Pärchen." Sagte Kommisar Grass ein wenig belustigt.

"Du kennst sie noch nicht mal." Meinte die Blonde darauf.

"Ich bin auch nicht wirklich scharf darauf diesen Detektiv näher kennen zu lernen." Gerrits Meinung stand fest und die Kommissarin schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf.

Im Hotel angekommen, verabschiedete sich Watson von dem Kommissar und machte sich auf zur Rezeption. Einen gelangweilten Detektiv immer im Schlepptau.

"Entschuldigen Sie? Haben Sie noch zwei Zimmer frei." Versöhnend sah ihn die Frau vor ihm an.

"Es tut mir Leid. Aber wir haben nur noch ein Zimmer frei." Die Empfangsdame musterte sie Beide kurz kritisch.

"Ist das trotzdem in Ordnung?"

"Natürlich wir nehmen das Zimmer." Hauptsache schlafen, dachte John müde. Er hatte keine Lust weiter in der Stadt herumzulaufen. Sie streckte ihm also lächelnd einen Schlüssel entgegen.

"Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Er erwidert das Lächeln und machte sich auf den Weg um das Zimmer zu suchen. Sherlock hatte die ganze Zeit nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Bin ich zu weit gegangen, fragte sich der Doktor als sie beide auf den Lift zu stolzierten. Er erkannte an einem Plan neben dem Aufzug das ihr Zimmer im zweiten Stock lag. Oben angekommen mussten sie nur einen kurzen Gang entlang laufen und dann standen sie auch schon vor ihrer Tür. John schloss sie geschwind auf. Hatte er schließlich nur noch eins im Kopf. Schlafen.

Das Zimmer war nicht sehr groß, aber geräumig. Zwei Betten, eine kleine Sitzecke mit Tisch, ein Badezimmer, ein Wandschrank, ein Kühlschrank, ein Fernseher und ein großes Fenster. Der erschöpfte Doktor ließ sich auf das nähere Bett einfach fallen.

"Ich nehme das hier." Murmelte er mit dem Gesicht im Kissen. Doch sein Kollege erwiderte nichts darauf. Der ging auf das andere Bett zu und legte sich einfach mit dem Rücken zu dem Blonden hin. Watson konnte zwar kaum die Augen offen halten, aber er musste sich bei dem Detektiv entschuldigen. Der Tag war einfach stressig und er durfte das nicht an dem Lockenkopf auslassen, nur weil der mal wieder war wie immer. Er setzte sich langsam im Bett auf.

”Sherlock?" Fing er an. Keine Antwort.

"Hör zu! Es tut mir leid. Ich war einfach genervt ok?"

"Von mir. Ja das sagtest du bereits." Der Detektiv wollte wahrscheinlich distanziert klingen, doch sein Freund kannte ihn inzwischen besser.

"Nein. Könntest du mich bitte ansehen wenn ich mit dir rede!" Der Lockige gab sich gelangweilt und drehte sich zu dem Älteren um.

"Es war einfach ein langer Tag und ich hätte ihn nicht an dir auslassen sollen. Ich kann nur wieder sagen das es mir Leid tut." Betroffen sah John auf den Boden.

"Ist in Ordnung." Der Blonde lächelte sein Gegenüber dankbar und erleichtert an. Sherlock’s Mundwinkel verzogen sich auch kurz zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als ihm etwas einfiel.

"Anderson hätte wirklich mal erwähnen können das er hier Verwandte hat.” Watson fand das zwar nicht sehr nett musste aber trotzdem lachen. Als sie sich beide wieder eingekriegt hatten beschlossen sie wenigstens ein paar Stunden zu ruhen. Ja auch Sherlock Holmes.

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie schon wieder auf dem Kommissariat. Auch wenn es dem Exsoldaten schwer fiel aufzustehen, aber was sollte er schon tun wenn Sherlock wie ein aufgezogenes Kind auf dem Bett herumsprang.

"Danke." Sagte er müde zu der blonden Kommissarin die ihm einen Kaffeebecher hin hielt.

"Denn werden sie brauchen. So da wir jetzt alle wieder versammelt sind, hat jemand Ideen wie wir vorgehen?" Der Detektiv spielte nur desinteressiert mit seinem Handy.

"Im Gegensatz zu ihnen habe ich die Zeit genutzt." Er erntete von fast allen ein genervtes stöhnen.

"Ich habe ein bisschen das Netzt durchforscht. Auf der Internetseite des Rehabilitationszentrums suchen sie einen Doktor und eine Aufseherin. Ich habe schon mal einen Termin vereinbart." Jetzt sahen sie ihn alle erstaunt an.

"Schön Herr Holmes und wann?" Gerrit war nicht gerade erfreut über diese Nachricht. Er mochte es nicht wenn jemand im Alleingang handelte.

"Punkt 9 Uhr."

"Da sind ja noch knapp drei Stunden." Meinte John erleichtert.

"Nicht wenn ihr euch noch umziehen müsst." Stellte Sherlock fest.

"Umziehen?" Fragte Alex etwas verwirrt. "Natürlich." Der Lockenkopf rollte mit den Augen, musste er den alles erklären.

"Sie sind viel zu aufreizend angezogen. Ja sie sollten sich vielleicht noch eine Brille aufsetzen." Die Kommissarin sah an sich herunter.

"Na wenn sie meinen." Alex dachte eigentlich immer das sie eher schlicht angezogen war. Sie trug ja keinen Minirock oder sowas ähnliches. Vielleicht sollte sie Zuhause nach einem Pullunder oder etwas in der Art suchen.

"Und du John?” Er blickte seinen Freund kurz nachdenklich an.

“Hast du keine anderen Sachen mit?" "Leider nein." Der Arzt ahnte schon schreckliches.

"Dann müssen wir wohl oder übel einkaufen gehen." "Aber Sher.."

"Nichts da! Nach her fliegt die ganze Sache noch auf nur weil du die falsche Kleidung trägst." Geschlagen lies der Doktor den Kopf hängen. Die Kommissare sahen den nur beiden schmunzelnd hinter her.

Kaum dreißig Minuten später stand der Doktor in einem sehr teuer aussehenden Geschäft. Bloss gut das er von der Währung in diesem Land keine Ahnung hatte und er nicht wusste wie teuer alles genau war. Nach Sherlocks Ansicht war es genau das richtige und jetzt wusste John auch warum er es nicht wirklich mochte mit seinem Mitbewohner einkaufen zu gehen. Der Detektiv schien sich anscheinend hier ganz wohl zu fühlen, denn er hatte ein Gesicht aufgesetzt das einem Kind im Süßigkeitenladen glich.

"Ja das würde dir stehen ...das auf jeden Fall auch und nicht zu vergessen.." Der Blondschopf hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Mode und war seinem Freund wirklich dankbar aber langsam fingen die Leute an zu starren. Ein gut aussehender junger Mann versuchte einen in die Jahre gekommenen Veteran einzukleiden. Oh Gott. Bitte lass es bald vorbei sein, betete der Exsoldat. Er schnappte sich also alle Klamotten die Sherlock schon für ihn ausgesucht hatte und verschwand in die nächste Kabine. Der Lockenkopf blickte seinen Kompagnon etwas konfus hinter her. Ihm war es egal was die Leute sich für Gedanken über ihn machten. Aber mir nicht, dachte der Blonde etwas betrübt. Er schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und sah sich die Sachen erst mal an. Er zog sich alles nacheinander mal an und fand das es gar nicht so unbequem war.

"Und?" Kam es ungeduldig von außerhalb und John war froh das er nicht einfach die Tür auf riss.

"Nun hetz mich nicht!" Meinte der Umgezogene und trat unsicher aus der Kabine.

"Nicht gut?" Fragte er den Jüngeren, weil der keine Anstalten machte etwas raus zu bringen und ihn nur seltsam musterte. John suchte kurzerhand einen Spiegel. Als er sich selber im Spiegel sah, war er eigentlich schon etwas von sich selber beeindruckt. Anzüge waren zwar nicht so sein Ding aber er machte schon was her in diesem grau meliertem Teil.

"Aber die Krawatte lasse ich weg." Das schien Sherlock wieder zurück in die Realität zu holen. Er blinzelte kurz.

"Aber John, das macht das ganze doch glaubwürdig." Jammerte der Größere.

"Wie willst du das ganze überhaupt bezahlen." Wechselte der Doktor einfach das Thema, weil er wegen einer Krawatte nicht die Zeit vertrödeln wollte. Denn es war schon acht Uhr durch. Der Detektiv zog nur ein Plastikkärtchen aus seiner Brieftasche und hielt es John vor das Gesicht. Dieser grinste nur unüberrascht.

"Mycroft?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch der Lockige grinste genau so heimtückisch. "Natürlich."

Als die verabredete Zeit nahte, standen die Kommissarin und der Doktor natürlich verwanzt vor dem großen Anwesen. Der Rest der Truppe machte sich im Büro der Dienststelle gemütlich.

“Viel Glück.” Wünschte Michael den Beiden per Handy noch, bevor diese rein gingen.

Alex hatte wirklich eine Brille aufgesetzt aber nur weil diese mit einer Kamera ausgestattet war und sie das sehr praktisch fand. Das  mechanische Tor das in dem hohen Zaun war schloss sich hinter John und Alex. Ein ältere Herr ebenfalls im Anzug öffnete die schwer aussehende Holztür des Hauses.

“Sie müssen Herr und Frau Vigilant sein.” Begrüßte er sie monoton. John warf einen Blick zu seiner jetzigen Kollegin, doch die ergriff die Initiative.

“Ja das stimmt.” Begann sie und warf John einen aufbauenden Blick zu.

“Sie müssen meinen Mann entschuldigen. Ihm bekommen lange Autofahrten nicht so. Nicht wahr Schatz?”

“Da ist ihr Mann wohl nicht der einzige. Mir geht es auch manchmal so. Ich bin übrigens Herr Kopper. Ich bin sozusagen der Hausmeister.” John tauschte einen kurzen Händedruck mit dem Mann aus. Der Blondschopf hatte sich jetzt wieder gefangen und brachte sich in das Gespräch mit ein.

“Ich hoffe wir sind die Richtigen für den Job ansonsten war diese Fahrt völlig umsonst.”

“Frau Negord ist die Leiterin dieses Hauses. Ich gebe ihr Bescheid das sie eingetroffen sind. Sie wird sie sicher gleich empfangen wollen.” Damit lies er sie in der Halle des Hauses zurück.

“Dr. Watson ist alles in Ordnung?” Flüsterte die Blonde.

“Ja alles bestens. Ich hätte es doch wissen müssen das Sherlock es so arrangiert hatte das wir als Ehepaar hier auftreten.”

“Ist ihnen das unangenehm?”

“Nein. Sind doch eine attraktive Frau und so brauche ich keine Ausrede um bei ihnen zu sein.” Alex hob eine Augenbraue.

 

Und der Arzt hatte einen Moment vergessen das man auf dem Kommissariat alles mitbekam.

"Oh Mann. Der Doktor lässt ja nichts anbrennen. Schade das Robert noch krank ist. Dem hätte das sicher gefallen." Warf der Glatzköpfige in Runde bevor etwas von seinem zweiten Kaffees trank.

"Ha ha Michael. Ich finde es eher unprofessionell vom ihm." Erklärte Gerrit verdrossen.

"In diesem Punkt haben Sie ausnahmsweise mal recht. Aber John ist ja noch nie ein guter Schauspieler gewesen." Stimmte Sherlock Gerrit zu und schaute nun weiter gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Naseband nahm einen weiteren  Schluck zu sich. Dabei konnte sich aber ein Grinsen dann doch nicht verkneifen. Die Gesichter der anderen zwei waren einfach zu amüsant für ihn.

 

“Ähm.. Natürlich nur damit ihnen nichts passiert.” Berichtigte John sich noch selbst, doch es war zu spät.

“Schon ok Dr. Watson.” Sie lächelte kurz. Flirten war ja nicht verboten.

“Übrigens Sie können mich von nun an John nennen. Denn sonst würden wir nach ner Weile auffallen.”

“Sie hören nicht auf Schatz hm?” Jetzt mussten beide schmunzeln.

“In Ordnung John. Ich bin dann Alex.”

Der Angesprochene wollte gerade noch etwas entgegen bringen doch der Hausmeister unterbrach ihn.

“Es tut mir Leid das es länger gedauert hat. Frau Negord kann sie jetzt empfangen.” Das Undercoverteam warf sich einen letzen viel sagenden Blick zu bevor sie dem Hausmeister die Treppe hoch folgten. Im ersten Stock waren nur ein paar Zimmer und an eines klopfte Herr Kopper an.

"Lass sie herein!" Kam eine scharfe Stimme von drinnen. Die Tür wurde also ganz geöffnet und Alex und John traten in den ehr dunklen Raum ein. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen quietschend zu. Schwere Vorhänge waren vor die Fenster gezogen und das am heiligsten Tag.

"Sie müssen das Ehepaar Vigilant sein. Ich bin Frau Negord die Leiterin dieses Zentrums. Wann können sie also anfangen?"

"Wollen sie gar nicht unsere Referenzen oder Zeugnisse sehen?" Der Blondschopf ging misstrauisch an die Sache heran.

"Das was sie mir gemailt haben reicht mir völlig aus. Also?"

"Ich würde vorschlagen sofort. Wo sind unsere Zimmer?" Die Leiterin war eine älter sehr blasse Dame. Das graue Haar hat sie streng zu einem Dutt hinten zusammengebunden. Die Frau ließ sowas wie ein Lächeln kurz auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen.

"Kopper wird ihnen den Weg weisen. Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden. Ich muss die Pläne für nächste Woche durchgehen. Wie sehen uns sicher später noch mal."

"Aber natürlich." Meinte Alex und öffnete die Tür des Büros wieder. John folgte ihr natürlich und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Vor dem Büro der Leiterin wartete der Herr Kopper. Wie ein Wachhund, dachte John etwas belustigt.

"Nach ihren Gesichtern zu urteilen nehme ich an das es geklappt hat."

"Haben sie etwas anderes erwartet?" Fragte John eitel.

"Und nun zeigen sie uns die zugeteilten Zimmer. Meine Frau und ich möchten noch eine Weile ruhen."

"Aber selbstverständlich. Hier entlang." Sie folgten Kopper wieder die Treppe hinunter und einen kleinen Gang entlang.

"So hier ist es." Alle drei kamen zum stehen.

"Hier ist der Schlüssel. Wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden." Und damit war der ihnen vorgestellte Hausmeister einfach verschwunden. John schloss die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht an, denn von einem Fenster war anscheinen keine Spur. Ein kleiner Raum mit einem Bett und einer alten Holzkommode. Dann war da noch eine Tür die wahrscheinlich ins Bad führte.

"Alles ein bisschen gruselig hier. Finden sie nicht auch John?"

"Also wenn wir nen geweihten Pflock oder ein Kreuz oder sowas finden, dann wäre die Sache geritzt. Ich meine haben Sie die dunklen Augen dieser Frau gesehen? Nein danke und ich hab schon einiges gesehen." Dir Kommissarin schmunzelte nur wieder.

"Und was jetzt? Sollen wir das Haus auf gut Glück durchsuchen?"

"Wir warten am besten ab bis es dunkel ist. Was mich auch noch stutzig macht ist das hier soll ein Zentrum sein, aber man sieht und hört niemanden."

"Ja das ist mir auch gleich suspekt vorgekommen. Wissen Sie was wir werden uns trotzdem mal ein bisschen umschauen. Wir müssen uns auch mit der Umgebung vertraut machen."

"Da haben Sie wohl recht. Ausserdem würde ich gerne wieder aus dem Zimmer raus kommen. Wenn hier alle so ein Zimmer haben dann weis ich warum man nichts hört. Das ganze ist ja deprimierend."

"Da haben Sie allerdings recht." Alex grinste wieder. "Also kommst du Schatz?"

"Können Sie das nicht lassen?" Fragte John ein wenig verlegen. Schließlich sollten sie nicht gegenseitig schöne Augen machen wenn sie doch einen Auftrag vor sich haben.

"Ich finde es lustig wie ihre Ohren etwas rot werden wenn ihnen etwas unangenehm ist."

"Hat ihr Mann nichts dagegen wenn sie so mit anderen flirten?"

"Ich weis nicht. Da er zur Zeit vor mir steht, sollten Sie ihn vielleicht fragen." Witzelte die Blonde und schritt dann durch die Tür. Das könnte zur Abwechslung mal eine nette Undercoveraktion werden, dachte John freudig und folgte der als seine Frau getarnten Kommissarin.

 

“Das kann es doch wohl nicht geben?!" Gerrit wanderte verärgert im Büro hin und her.

"Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Als hättest du nie mit einer Frau geflirtet wenn wir im Dienst waren." Meinte der glatzköpfige Kommisar der nebenbei ein paar Papiere von anderen Fällen durchging. Er hatte ja zwei eifrige und clevere Leute auf die jetzige Aufgabe angesetzt. Obwohl wenn Michael jetzt genau darüber nachdachte war das vielleicht keine so gute Idee.

"Ich hätte doch selber darein gehen sollen. John lässt sich mal wieder viel zu leicht ablenken.” Entschlossen stand Sherlock auf und richtete nun den Blick an den eifersüchtigen Kommisar.

“Ja man sollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.” Geritt war damit schon dabei seine Jacke zu schnappen.

“Das ist doch übertrieben. Nun beruhigt euch mal und setzt euch wieder hin. Es gibt hier keine unnötigen Aktionen.” Sprach Michael ein Machtwort weil er das Ganze satt hatte. Seltsamerweise taten die zwei Männer wie es ihnen aufgetragen wurde. Sie schmollten zwar aber das war dem Glatzköpfigen egal.

“Aber gruselig sieht es in der Bude schon aus.” Meinte er dann um das Thema zu wechseln.

“Der hohe Zaun und die düstere Innenausstattung machen das ganze doch erst recht verdächtig oder nicht.”

“Es gibt viele Menschen die Lichtempfindlich sind. Der Zaun soll die Patienten wahrscheinlich vom weglaufen hindern. Andere Leute können sie ja nicht stören.”

“Außer Wald und Wiese ist da nichts im Umkreis von zwanzig Kilometern.”

“Aber die beiden haben ja noch keine Patienten gesehen. Alles in dem Haus ist wie ausgestorben. Das mindestens schon das achte Zimmer das darauf hinweist das hier niemand wohnt.” Dabei deutetet Kommisar Grass auf den Bildschirm.

“Dieser Mr. Kopper und Mrs. Negord sind natürlich auch frei erfunden. Ob ich mit den vorhandenen Bildern ein Ergebnis erzielen könnte? Sagen Sie ist ihr Aktenbestand nur Landesweit denn bis jetzt fand der Computer nichts.” Als sich Naseband mit dem anderen Kommisar unterhalten hat und sie dabei auf Alex Pc starten merkte er gar nicht wie Holmes an seinen ging.

“Hey Kollege der ist Passwort geschützt.” Erklärte er energisch und schritt dann wieder zu seinem Platz.

“War.” Meinte Sherlock nur und suchte weiter nach einer Antwort während er sich Daten der Einwanderungsbehörde ansah.

“Wie sind Sie jetzt daran gekommen? Ich hoffe für Sie das es nicht rückwirkend verfolgt wird.”

“Sie müssen schließlich einen Fall klären. Also brauchen wir auch die Informationen. Wie wird das bei ihnen sonst gemacht?”

“Man ruft an und fragt höfflich.” Bei der verärgerten Aussage von der mit der Glatze musste Gerrit jetzt ein wenig schmunzeln.

“Ganz ruhig Michael!” Fügte er dann noch scheinheilig hinzu. Dieser schenkte seinem Kollegen dafür einen bösen Blick. Dann holte er kurz tief Luft.

“Gut schön und hat es wenigstens etwas gebracht.”

“Wir wissen jetzt jedenfalls das die beiden aus Tschechien kommen. Doch leider sind sie unter den selben Namen gereist. Die Pässe und Ausweise sind wahrscheinlich auch gefälscht. Wissen wir den was über das Gebäude? Bis jetzt haben die Zwei noch nichts gefunden außer Staub. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo geheime Türen oder Gänge.” Meinte Sherlock während er sich wieder erhob um weiter auf den Bildschirm der die Videoübertragung zeigte zu sehen.

“Auf der Internetseite des Zentrums steht nichts über den Bau des Hauses.” Michael sass nun bieder beruhigt an seinem Platz und suchte im Netz nach Bauplänen oder ähnliches.

 

“Jetzt haben wir das ganze Gelände abgesucht.” Gab Alex genervt von sich und setze sich auf einen nahe gelegenen Stuhl der in dieser Kammer stand. Es musste mal eine Art Vorratskammer gewesen sein, den in es standen immer noch Kisten mit irgendwelchen Lebensmitteln hier. Einige waren sogar noch ganz verschlossen. Andere hingegen nun halbaufgebraucht.

“Alles was hier mit dickem Staub belagert ist, musste dem Vorbesitzer gehört haben.” Meinte John als er sich ein Dose aus einer geöffneten Kiste nahm. Er suchte nach dem Datum und das verriet ihm das die Lebensmittel schon vor Jahren abgelaufen waren.

“Er hielt es wohl nicht für nötig seine Sachen mitzunehmen.” Meinte die Kommissarin nachdem sie wieder aufstand um John über die Schulter zu schauen.

“Oder er hatte keine Zeit dazu.” Watson hatte da eine wage Vermutung was den eigentlichen Besitzer des Hauses betraf. Denn in ein paar Räumen fand er sogar noch Farbe. Vermutlich war das Gebäude gerade in renovierungsarbeiten als die neuen Besitzer sich hier einnisteten.

“Was hast du John?” Erkundigte sich die Frau ein wenig besorgt als er so geistesabwesend auf die Kisten blickte.

“Ich befürchte wir müssen unsere Tour wiederholen.”

“Denkst du auch das es hier womöglich Geheimgänge existieren?” Der Mann nickte bestätigend und wollte gerade wieder aus dem Raum treten als er plötzlich inne hielt. Jemand nährte ihnen mit schnellen Schritten.

Beide warteten auf denjenigen der wohl zu ihnen wollte. Doch es passierte nichts. Neugierig sah John dann doch nach draußen auf den Gang. Seltsamerweise war da niemand. Er blickte sich genau um. Doch hier war nichts verändert. Er verfluchte innerlich den Architekten denn hier sah wirklich jeder Gang gleich aus. Sherlock hätte natürlich sofort wo der Fehler war. Er fragte sich ob er in all der Zeit mit dem Detektiv nichts dazu gelernt hatte. Schnell schüttelte er über solche Gedanken den Kopf. Der Lockenkopf hatte es sich selber vermasselt das er nun nicht hier sein konnte. Nur einmal wollte er beweisen das er auch etwas drauf hatte und vielleicht war das hier seine Chance.

Voller neu gewonnen Eifer ging er zurück in das Zimmer wo er die Frau mit einem Ohr an der Wand vorfand. Sie winkte ihn nur mit einer Hand heran und er tat es ihr neugierig gleich. Auf der anderen Seite dieser Wand ging es anscheinend belebter zu als auf ihrer. Stimmengewirr und eilige Schritte waren zu vernehmen. Die Wand war trotzdem zu dick um auszumachen um wen oder um wie viele Personen es sich handelte. Er konnte nicht mal richtige Sätze ausmachen.

“Ruhe!” Das konnten sie beide nun verstehen des es wurde laut gerufen. Mit einem mal verstummten alle anderen Nebengeräusche. Man konnte nur noch die dumpfen Schritte einer Person vernehmen und zwar die des Hausmeisters. Er war es der gerade die anderen Menschen dazu brachte still zu werden. Als der Mann sich wieder efferente Folge ihm der Arzt soweit es an der Wand möglich war. Er musste schnell und leise aus dieser Kammer raus den die Schritte gingen in nächste Zimmer. Alex schlich ihm nur interessiert hinter her. In das nächste Zimmer ging John gar nicht erst sondern er folgte dem Gang solange bis er das Geräusch das Kopper beim Gehen machte nicht mehr vernahm. Das traf nach vier Zimmern ein und er hielt inne. Die Tür des Zimmers vor ihm sah genau so aus wie jede andere. Geduldig wartete er darauf das etwas geschah. Aber zu seiner Verwunderung passierte aber nichts. Er sah nochmal prüfend zu seiner Gefährtin. Als diese ihm zunickte fasste er an die Klinke der Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig.  Langsam schritten sie hinein. Doch leider war dieser Raum genau so vernachlässigt worden wie alle andern. Der Blondschopf lauschte wieder an der Wand. Es konnte ja sein das der Mann auf der anderen Seite einfach nur wartete weil er mitbekam das er verfolgt wurde. Nein so wachsam kam er mir nicht vor, dachte John. Ein Vibration brachte ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Als er nach seinem Handy in seinem Handy in diesen Klamotten suchte, wusste er natürlich schon wer ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte.

 

“Das war jetzt wirklich merkwürdig. Also gibt es in diesem Gebäude wirklich geheime Gänge.” Gerrit sah immer noch gefesselt auf den Bildschirm. Am liebsten wäre er mit seiner Kollegin dort. Denn diese Aktion könnte durch aus gefährlich enden.

“Hast du nun schon etwas darüber heraus gefunden?”  Damit wendete er sich wieder an Michael der immer noch nach Infos über das Grundstück suchen sollte.

“Wieso antwortet er nicht?” Warf Sherlock dann grimmig in den Raum. Er konnte zwar sehen wohin diese Kommissarin blickte. Dabei musste er zwei mal auf John’s Hintern sehen. Sherlock würde ihr gerne einen Vortrag darüber halten was jetzt an erster Stelle stand. Aber dafür hatte er weder Zeit noch Geduld.

“Gibt es Probleme?” Erkundigte sich Naseband und sah kurz fragend zu dem anderen Kommisar. Den der Lockenkopf tippte fast hysterisch auf seinem Mobiltelefon herum. Dieser konnte nicht verstehen das der Blondschopf nicht einfach zurück schreiben konnte. Es sind schon fünf Minuten vergangen und er brauchte eine Antwort.

 

Watson hatte in der Zeit die Vibration seines Telefons ausgeschaltet. Denn er wenn Sherlock ihn nur rumkommandieren wollte dann konnte er ihn auch in Ruhe lassen. Von wegen ‘John du hast ihn entkommen lassen. Streng dich ein bisschen an. Wo hast du zum ersten mal etwas gehört?’.

“Wir sehen uns am besten noch mal alle Räum in dem gegenüberliegenden Gang an. Wenn er hier nicht heraus gekommen ist dann muss der Kerl dort irgendwo eine geheime Tür benutz haben. John nickte der Kommissarin darauf hin zu und sie liefen beide in den gegenüberliegenden Gang. Doch leider war auch hier niemand. Erneut nahmen sie sich die sechs unbewohnten  Zimmer vor. Die waren aber alle immer noch so staubig und unbenutzt wie bei ihrem ersten Durchlauf.

“Das kann doch nicht sein!” Watson verstand langsam gar nichts mehr. Wohin war dieser Hausmeister verschwunden. Viele Möglichkeiten zum verstecken gab es hier nicht.

“Sollen wir nochmal zurück in den Raum wo wir diese Geräusche vernommen haben?” Alex konnte die Situation auch nicht ganz begreifen. Wenn der Angestellte vorne in der Halle rausgekommen wäre dann hätten sie ihn doch hören müssen. Ansonsten hätte er ihnen entgegenkommen müssen.

“Ja vielleich haben Sie recht.” Seufzend lief er der Frau wieder hinter her. Dabei zog er sein Handy wieder aus der Tasche um seinen Kollegen endlich zu antworten. Anscheinend war er für so etwas einfach nicht clever genug. Wie erwartet fanden sie auch in dem Lageraum nichts vor.

“John noch geben wir...” Doch sie hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen als sie ein ähnliches Geräusch wie vorhin vernahm. Dieses mal konnte man aber deutlich vernehmen wo es herkam. Der Blondschopf grinste seine Partnerin kurz zufrieden an während er auf den Boden zeigte. Das was sie vorher gehört haben kam gar nicht aus der Wand sondern von unten. John hockte sich hin und klopfte ein paar Mal auf die Holzdielen. Danach folgte erst einmal Stille. Aber dann antworte jemand auf seine Nachricht. Wenn auch zögerhaft. Das Pochen entfernte sich dann plötzlich von der Stelle und dieses mal krabbelte praktisch hinter her. Interessiert und amüsiert folgte ihm die Kommissarin. John bemerkte selbst das es albern war als er sich auf allen vieren wieder im Gang befand. Es war aber keine Zeit um sich beschämt zu fühlen eilig lief er gebückt den Geräusch nach. Das ging so weiter bis wieder in der Eingangshalle standen. Da hörte man nichts mehr. Wie auch nun waren auch große Steinfließen unter ihnen. Alex stand immer noch an der Schwell zu der Halle und winkte Watson zurück. Wahrscheinlich weil sie das Pochen noch wage vernahm.

“Hier wird es schwächer.” Erklärte sie leise und beide sahen sich um. Das einzige was hier in der Nähe ist war diese Besenkammer. Diese haben sie schon einmal geöffnet. Aber sie hielten Putzgeräte nicht gerade für anschauungswürdig so schlossen sie die Kammer wieder. Jetzt haben sie wieder vor diesen Reinigunsmaterialien und überlegten wie es hier weiter gehen könnte.

“Merken Sie auch diesen Luftzug?” Fragte der Mann Alex irritiert und wollte nach vorn fassen um mit der Hand zu prüfen wo es genau herkam. Aber seine Hand stieß plötzlich auf eine Barrikade.

“Eine Wand? Das alles ist nur ein Bild. Ich muss aber sagen ein echt gutes. Na ja bei den Lichtverhältnissen wäre wohl jeder darauf rein gefallen.” Fast jeder, wollte John schon hinzufügen. Er verkniff es sich aber und suchte weiter unten an diesen Trugbild nach einer Lösung wie es weitergehen könnte. Tatsächlich fand er fast auf dem Boden einen kleinen Hebel. Im Stehen wäre ihnen dieser nie aufgefallen. Er sah noch mal zu der Blonden und sie nickte ihm einverstanden zu. So zog er den Hebel zurück und das Bild zog sich nach oben. Was sie sahen verschlug beiden doch ein wenig die Sprache.

“Ein Fahrstuhl? Und scheinbar nach der neuesten Technik.” Meinte Alex verblüfft. Watson überlegte nicht lange und stieg ein. Denn schließlich würde es irgendwann auffallen das sie hier herrumschnüffeln. Ihn wunderte es so wieso das man sie noch nicht gesucht hatte.

“Na dann.” Sagte der Doktor noch bevor er auf den Knopf drücke der sie eine Etage tiefer bringen würde. Alex musste sich ein wenig mehr an ihren Partner drängen weil dieser Aufzug wohl nur für eine Person gedacht war. Beide sahen noch zu wie sich die Tür automatisch schloss und das Bild wieder herunter kam bevor der es langsam nach unten ging.

“Ich hoffe wir bleiben jetzt nicht stecken.” John musste irgendwas sagen weil ihn die Stille und Nähe unangenehm war.

“Sie leiden hoffentlich nicht an Klaustrophobie?” Erkundigte sich Alex mit einem wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

“Also wenn wir hier nicht arbeiten müssten dann würde ich natürlich gerne mit ihnen in einem Fahrstuhl festsitzen. Ist doch auch mal was anderes ein Date in einem Aufzug.”

 

Geritt hielt sich gespielt angeekelt die Hand vor Mund und ging wieder ein wenig von dem Bildschirm weg. Naseband schüttelte darauf hin nur den Kopf. Sherlock hingegen ignorierte alles und freute sich innerlich darauf was noch alles kommen könnte. Ein so altes Gemäuer und es war dann mit der neuesten Technik ausgestattet. Bei den Zäunen und dem Tor sollte ein Fahrstuhl eigentlich nichts besonderes sein. Ein bisschen seltsam war es schon. Ihn irritierte es ein wenig das es keine Kameras gab. Obwohl geben wird es schon welche aber sie waren nicht so offensichtlich verteilt wie die seines Bruders. Denn die Anwohner mussten doch wissen was auf ihrem Gelände vor sich ging. Der Detektiv las gerade ein Bericht über seltsame Leichenfunde in Tschechien. Der Artikel ist zwar schon ein Jahr alt. Es ist aber das einzige was vielleicht mit ihrem Fall zu tun haben könnte. Bei den Toten handelte es sich um Leute von der Straße aber auch um normale Bürger. Alle starben angeblich an einer Überdosis. Das seltsame war keiner starb an der selben Droge. Heißt das etwas das sie die Leute zu sich locken und dann ihre gemischten Portionen an ihnen testen?

“Die beiden müssen da raus!” Dabei unterbrach er die Kommissare die sich angeregt über das verhalten der Leute im Fahrstuhl unterhielten. Sherlock versuchte auch eilig seinen Freund anzurufen aber das brachte wohl nichts. Denn sobald der Fahrstuhl unten ankam sahen schien die Verbindung unterbrochen zu sein. Auch die Kamera in der Brille zeigte keine Übertragungen mehr.

“Diese Leute suchen kein Personal. Sie brauchen einfach ein paar frisch Versuchskaninchen die nicht schon abhängig sind.” Eilig schritt der Lockenkopf auf die Tür zu.

“Verdammt!” Gerrit schnappte sich schnell seine Jacke und Naseband war schon dabei Verstärkung anzuheuern während er hinaus lief.

Als sie alle das Gebäude stürmten war oberhalb alles stockdunkel. Sherlock ließ sich aber nicht beirren. Ob Feuerschutz oder nicht er lief mit seinem Handy als Licht zu dies Aufzug. Kommisar Grass folgte ihm natürlich. Denn erstens wollte er nicht das der Kerl noch mehr Schaden anrichtet und zweitens hatte er eine Waffe und konnte vielleicht so das Schlimmste verhindern.

 

“Autsch.” Schmerz merkte John als erstes als er wieder erwachte. Dann sah er sich um und merkte das er wohl nicht mehr in dem Verließ war wo er sich vorher befand.

“Geht es?” Erkundigte sich eine Frauenstimme und er saug sich um. Alex sass neben ihn sah ihn nun prüfend an. Langsam setzte er sich auf.

“Es ist nur eine Beule die von dem Schlag zurück bleiben wird. Sie sollten sich trotzdem in der nächsten Zeit erholen.”

“Ihnen ist doch nichts passiert oder?”

“Was mir? Nein Sie haben doch bis zuletzt aufgepasst. Als sie zu Boden gingen kamen schon meine Kollegen und stürmten das Anwesen.” Der Blonde nickte und stand von der Liege im Krankenwagen auf.

“Meine Sie das geht schon wieder?”

“Natürlich. Is nicht das erste Mal das mir sowas passiert ist. Mit dem da passiert sowas oft.” Dabei zeigte er hinaus aus der offenen Tür des Wagens auf einen Lockenkopf. Dieser diskutierte mal wieder mit den Leuten über seine Ansichten.

“Kann ich mir vorstellen.” Jetzt wurde bemerkt das der Arzt aus dem Krankenwagen stieg.

“Sie sind ganz schön robust Dr. Watson.” Sagte Naseband und schob sich zwischen Sherlock und Gerrit. Er hatte es aufgegeben die Streithähne zu beruhigen. Doch nun wo Dr. Watson wach ist konnte er versuchen sie auseinander zu bringen. Zumindest dachte er das.

“Bin halt ein Dickschädel.” Dabei schenkte er aber mehr Alex ein Lächeln als den angesprochenen Kommisar. Sherlock war zwar ein wenig enttäuscht von dem Fall weil alles so einfach zum Schluss war, aber wenigstens hatte er das Mädchen aus seinem Untergrundnetzwerk wieder. Die Leiterin und ihr Hausmeister würden erst mal in Gefängnis gehen. Die anderen Kommissare waren auch froh das man keine Toten oder sowas fand. Aber es sind einige Leute dabei die erst eine Weile therapiert werden müssen bevor sie ihre normales Leben weiter führen könnten.

“So da haben wir alle einen aufregenden Tag hinter uns.” Bemerkte Michael während er zusah wie langsam alle Leute wieder von hier wegfuhren.

“Wir sollten uns auch los machen.” Meinte er noch und lief langsam zu seinem Wagen.

“Dr. Watson haben sie noch lange vor hier in Deutschland zu bleiben?” Da klingelten bei Gerrit schon die Alarmglocken und er wollte sich schnell einmischen.

“Na ja eigentlich könnten wir ja..” Doch John kam gar nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, denn Sherlock stand auch nicht einfach so herum.

“John wir müssen heute noch in die nächste Maschine steigen. Ich rufe uns mal ein Taxi.”

“Soll ich Sie fahren?” Bot Alex freundlich an, aber da kam Kommisar Grass sein Auftritt.

“Ich habe ihnen schon ein Taxi gerufen. Reisende sollte man bekanntlich nicht aufhalten. Ausserdem kannst du nach so einem traumatischen Erlebnis doch nicht noch autofahren.” Bestimmend schob er sie zu Naseband’s Wagen.

“Michael fährt dich jetzt nach Hause. Dort wirst du dich erst mal ausruhen.” Da kam auch schon das gerufene Taxi und der Lockenkopf schob seinen Kollegen genau so zu diesem Auto.

“Aber Sherlock..”

“Ach John. Ich weis du bist müde im Flugzeug kannst du schlafen.”

Die beiden sind sich doch wirklich mal einer Meinung, dachte Naseband verwundert. Nur hatte er nicht gerade damit gerechnet das es bei solch einem Thema sein würde.


End file.
